Twisted
by OtakuAme
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I uploaded it once, but took it down to edit it, and i am pleased to say i am very content with the final copy. i hope you like, please comment and review, but don't be too mean. thanks and hope you enjoy it!


Twisted ~ By OtakuAme

Destinies intertwined forever… Sounds so romantic doesn't it? In fact, it used to be the most romantic things I could ever think of. Two people loving each other so much that they never want to be apart, that they can't stand the idea that they might have to say good-bye. The paopu has the power to entwine the destinies of any two people that share one, which makes it not surprising that people, knowing of their power, view it as a symbol of love and devotion. It seemed to be too good to be true, and now I know that it was.

Riku and I always loved each other. Many people say we were too young to know what love was, but we did. It was like fate had wanted us to be together. Nothing had ever made us mad at each other. We missed each other when we were apart, which wasn't often. We never got bored of just sitting and talking with each other. We'd loose track of time or miss meals because we had gotten engulfed in our discussions or games, and would stay out for hours investigating the island and woods.

Riku was a little timid, which he usually expressed though being a little rude and distant toward other people. I used to hear people say, "Why doesn't he try to be nicer?" and "maybe if he smiled every once and a while, he'd have more friends", yet when he was with me, he was always really nice and always smiling. I didn't notice the difference until Kairi pointed it out to me one day. Maybe if I had noticed how he felt towards other people, things wouldn't have gone the way they did…

One day, he asked if I would share a paopu with him. To people who knew how powerful those fruits were, it was like a proposal. From what people knew about them, it meant that the love between the two people sharing one would never fizzle out and die, which was too common between childhood sweethearts. It was a commitment of your entire life to that one person. But we loved each other so much, that it would probably end up that way, even without the mystic star shaped fruit. We never told anybody, not even Kairi… I wish we never did share that cursed food.

Do understand, I love Riku, and nothing he could ever do or say to me could change that, but I found out the hard way that the paopu only promises always being tied together, not always being tied together because of some perfect love.

At some point after that, Riku started to become jealous of me spending time with Kairi. The Darkness, an evil power that attacked and consumed the souls of tortured people, overtook him and he began to lose himself to it. He didn't believe that Kairi and me were just friends, and not lovers or anything like that. It ate at him so much inside that the Darkness picked him out of all the people on Destiny Island. Out of all the people in all the many scattered worlds, it chose Riku.

Who would think that after sharing the magical paopu, that was supposed to give us an eternal bond based on our love, we would become fighting like this. Somehow, me trying to get him back made him more and more angry with me. Those stories of how he eventually broke free and came back with us to Destiny Island are lies. They were wishful ideas that more people would rather accept, so that's how it is told.

He never broke free. He never lost his anger or jealousy. It just kept consuming him to the point he wasn't even Riku anymore, at least not the Riku I fell so desperately in love with. There was there was no salvation; he just continued his hateful downward spiral. The promise that the paopu has, it was probably the thing that made Riku the way he is now. Maybe if I had said no, he would have felt hurt for a little but understood. By consuming that fruit, I can't change his mindset. The way things are now will keep us connected, so this is how our fate was twisted. I wont be able to stop loving him; no matter how much he hurts and hates me. It's truly cruel, isn't it? We will just keep fighting; me trying to get back the person I love with all my heart, him trying to make me as miserable as he is.

Our destinies intertwined… forever.


End file.
